


Somebody Keep The Calm

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Victoria and Taylor talk in the aftermath of Kate’s attempted suicide.(They’re not emotionless, despite what most would think)





	Somebody Keep The Calm

“Keep frowning like that, and you’ll get wrinkles.”

Taylor looked up, and there Victoria was. The photographer was leaning on the doorframe, seeming like she wasn’t sure if she should come in.

It was a rare show of hesitation. One that would have amused Taylor if it wasn’t caused by the events that happened today.

She walked over to her desk and grabbed a pencil; something to fidget with, which she would need if she was going to have this conversation.

Victoria’s eyes followed her the whole way.

When Taylor got back to sitting on her bed, her attention was turned to Victoria, who was acting uncharacteristically subdued.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to talk.

Eventually though, Victoria got impatient enough to speak up, “This is our fault, isn’t it?”

What a way to bring up this topic, Taylor mused.

What a Victoria-like way, anyways.

She was about to reply, but was interrupted by the other blonde.

“It’s not even your fault completely, no that lands on me solely.”

Taylor sighed, twirling the pencil in her hands, “It’s not just you who wanted to film Kate.” She began to mindlessly press the pencil’s led into her hand.

“Yeah, but it was only me who wanted to put it online for everyone to see.” Victoria pointed out, slowly itching closer to Taylor.

“We didn’t exactly jump to stop you, Vic.

Victoria managed to settle down next to Taylor on her bed without the latter girl even noticing until she replied, “You wanted to, though.”

It’s hard to deny that, especially since it’s true.

“And stop that.”

Taylor glanced at Victoria with confusion painted on her face, “Stop what?”

Victoria gestured to her hands; one of them Taylor noticed was bleeding a bit from where she jabbed herself with her own pencil.

Again.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, embarrassment thick in her tone, and not resisting when Victoria swiped the writing utensil from her.

She was surprised however, when something else was shoved into her grip.

It was a small plastic cube, with something like buttons or switches on each side.

“It’s called a fidget cube,” Victoria explained, acting nonchalant about the rare action of her giving someone a gift. “Each of the sides have something that you can mess around with.”

So you don’t continue stabbing yourself with pencils and pens, Taylor could practically hear.

“Thanks,” she softly said, to which Victoria just shrugged.

“At least it feels like I’m helping one person around here.” Then her face flushed red, as if she revealed too much, “It was just a couple dollars anyways.”

“You know, she doesn’t even blame me.” Taylor instantly knew who she was talking about, even if Victoria didn’t mention a name, “She doesn’t blame any of us.”

“How-“ Taylor paused, unsure if she should ask, “How do you know?”

“Fucking Maxine Caulfield,” Victoria revealed with a bitter laugh, “The hipster visited Kate, and was apparently told to send the news that I was granted redemption.”

“It’s pathetic,” She choked out while trying not to let the tears in her eye fall, “That the same idiot who stuttered at my door this morning saved someone’s life.”

Taylor understood what Victoria was trying to say—they owed some kind of a debt to Max now, as none of them could have lived with it if Kate actually jumped.

“People can do surprising things in desperate situations,” Taylor played absently with the cube that had been gifted to her.

“And some people just sit back and film the whole thing like fucking monsters.” The look in Victoria’s eyes was vulnerable enough to surprise her.

There was also a strong feeling of self-hate.

“Vic, yo-“

“I taped her.” Her tone left no room to argue, “I taped someone who was going to commit suicide, as if it was fucking funny.” 

Taylor didn’t know what to say anymore, and so they both remained silent with the only sound between them coming from the soft clicks of Taylor’s fidget cube.

“I realize that we probably won’t ever forgive ourselves,” She eventually starts, “But at least we have Kate’s forgiveness.”

Victoria shakes her head, “Which we don’t even deserve.”

“Yeah, maybe we don’t,” Taylor smiles in such a sad way that it hurts and helps both of them, “However, she seems to think we do. I can believe in that much.”

Victoria wordlessly wraps an arm around Taylor in her version of a hug. It might not seem like a lot, but coming from her, it’s pretty much baring her soul.

“Taylor,” She sounds both meek and confident somehow, “I promise that I’ll try to change into someone better than this.”

Taylor nods, and she’s close enough to Victoria that the photographer feels her head moving, “I’ll follow you anywhere, you know that.”

“Yes.” Out of everything Victoria knows, that will always stand out, “Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I can see the wires pulling as you’re breathing._


End file.
